Various types of wall panel systems have been commonly used in the art for covering existing walls. Acoustical panels have been attached to the wall and/or ceiling to absorb sound. These panel systems are typically used in basements and other residential applications as well as airports, lobbies, and restaurants that work to dampen unwanted noise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,184 teaches a sound-absorbing structure formed of a sound-absorbing material, such as felt mat or fiber glass. A series of parallel, decorative non-sound-absorbing strip material is arranged in a parallel fashion across the surface of the panel. The sound-absorbing panel is exposed only in an area between the adjacent strips of the decorative material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,257 to Wiker et al. teaches an acoustical panel having a calendared, flame-retardant paper backing. The panel includes an acoustically absorbent, semi-rigid core which also includes a permeable first face layer. The face layer is adapted to allow acoustical energy to pass though the face layer into the absorbent core. The panel also includes a flame-retardant calendared paper backing that is applied to the core. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,848 to Davis teaches an acoustical board that is formed of fire-retardant materials such that a fiber glass cloth layer covers a melamine board. The fiber glass cloth works to admit sound waves into grooved areas of the underlying board in a manner to de-abilitate sound waves. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,609 to Wolf et al. teaches a sound-absorption panel which is comprised of two pelts of fiber glass which are burned together. One pelt is deformed to a saw-tooth shape such that its teeth are bonded into grooves of the other pelt, which is essentially flat. An aluminum foil layer acts as a backing.
Thus, it should be evident that wall systems like those discussed herein work as a “picture frame,” “placard,” or “painting on the wall” style designs that are placed “onto” an existing finished wall surface. The prior art wall systems do not fully re-skin the surface with a total surface acoustical treatment that would include the cosmetic finish.